postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Wednesday (Paradise Lost)
'''Wednesday '''is the third playable day in Paradise Lost. It has 3 Errands total. Errands *Charity Money - Simply ask around the people in Paradise if they could give some money for Mike J's wedding, or go to Winter Wonderland and steal some of Zack's child star royalties. *Get Breast Pump - Head to the Meadow to get Kosher Breast Pump he wants. *Get A/C Parts - Postal Dude can find three A/C Parts in the Junkyard, in the Trainyard Area and in the Asylum. Plot After Postal Dude woke up in the Junkyard inside the cage he notes that Vince and other RWS become zombies, he has been captured and held in captivity by Mike J and he still doesn't know how to treat Champ. Then he notices that Mike J is coming towards him. He is very pleased that he is getting married but first he must deal with cash for the wedding. He then tells Dude that he must help him to do some errands for him because his zombie minions are too braindead to be in any use so he must do these tasks and if he complete these errands he is free to go. *Charity Money - Mike J tells Dude that he requires money to satisfay his future wife, so he must ask Paradise's citizens if they could spare some money. After leaving the Junkyard he notices advertisment to meet Zack Ward in his Winter Wonderland. A voice in his head tells him that he can have a lot of money that could be stolen and not have to collect money in old-fashioned way. Here Dude has two options: he can still ask people to spare small amounts of money or head to the Winter Wonderland and steal Zack's child star royalities. If he chooses the second option, he will head to the Winter Wonderland to steal money for Mike J's wedding. But outside and inside the building there are a lot of warnings that they don't give any donations. After walking through many corridors Dude will find Zack Ward in his office. Dude asks him if he could give him some of his child star royalities. But since Zack is a snob he won't give him any money and is surprised that Dude doesn't know who is he. After that Zack pulls out his weapon and calls other Gingers to fight with him. *Get Breast Pump - Postal Dude heads to the Meadow to get Breast Pump for Mike J. Inside he will find Old Man and ask him if he has a big Breast Pump. Old Man tell Dude that he can get what he came for but first he must milk his cows. When Dude enters to the Meadow he starts milking cows but at some point a group of Cows infected with Ebola will rush out of the barn and start attack the Dude. Old Man tells him that even though they are infected they still have milk. After milking all cows, Old Man will give Breast Pump to Postal Dude. *Get A/C Parts - Mike J tells Postal Dude that air conditioning in his broken so he needs new A/C parts to build a new one. There are three locations where Dude can find them. First one is in the Junkyard. Second one is in the Trainyard Area sold by merchant. When Postal Dude decides to steal it, all merchants will pull out their guns and wanted level will immediatley increase. Third one is in the Asylum, apparently worshiped by John Murray. As soon as Postal Dude enters to the Asylum, all patients and personel will start attacking him with various weapons. He must then find third A/C part in one of three buildings face enraged patients inside. After completing his tasks Postal Dude returns to Junkyard to speak with Mike J. He tells him that everything is ready for the wedding and after that he will spend his honeymoon with his wife in their new house. He orders him to be his best man. Then Postal Dude recognises his trailer and then hears voice of his ex-wife. It turns out that the bride is Dude's ex-wife. She jumps out behind the trailer and reveals that she is slim. She explains that she was able to loose weight after she left him. She is enraged at him that he came to her wedding and decides to deal with him once and for all. Without any choice, Postal Dude must fight with her and (depending on player's actions) kill or fatten her. If she's killed Mike J revieves her with his "life giving man milk" making her fat again at which point the Dude remarks that he now recognize her. After the battle Dude leaves the Junkyard and meets two Midgets. They say that they fight with tall oppressors and tell him to go with them to meet their leader in ColeMine. Key Items *Collection Can *A/C Parts *Bucket Category:Days of the week